


Angelica's Valentine

by LordBGH



Category: BigGirlsHere
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Extremely Underage, Incest, Scat, Underage Sex, Weight Gain, bimbo, greedy, obese, slob, spoiled, spoiledgirl, ssbbw, ussbbw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordBGH/pseuds/LordBGH
Summary: Love is in the air - so is the stink of Angelica's farts!
Kudos: 5





	Angelica's Valentine

Angelica flutters her eyelashes. Her hair is tied in delicate braids, her pretty smile betraying her sweet vulnerability. She looks harmless, helplessly fat like a little baby penguin to be protected and adored.

_“I just really like you,”_ she admits, vulnerably coy, _“and you said you don’t have a date for Valentine’s Day…”_

He smiles back, he’s wanted her for a while.

Angelica continues, _“So maybe you can come over to my place that night and we can just watch a movie. Nothing serious. I’ve never had a boyfriend or gone on a date or anything but I think it’ll be fun.”_ She twirls a pigtail around her fat little finger, playfully ditzy. 

_“I’d love to”_ is his obvious answer, _“oh and don’t worry about your homework, I’ll just give you an A.”_

_“Thanks Mr. Williams!”_ Angelica _huffs_ as she slips off her math teacher’s desk, her ass knocking over several student papers and his coffee, _“see you Valentine’s Day.”_

She gives a lethargic wave as she _lumbers_ to the door, desperate to get back to lunch. Her _470lbs_ of pink, teenage blubber wobbles as she waddles. She’s _filling_ a purple one-piece dress that stretches _desperately_ from her lowest point of cleavage to the highest of thigh. It’s patterned with hexagonal slats cut across every inch of the tight garment, allowing _lumps_ and _nodes_ and _noodles_ of soft-pasty fat to _ooze_ through each gap. She looks like a beehive _leaking_ honey. On her feet are precariously high heels, how she walks on them is so difficult a question as to be philosophical. It doesn’t help, her gut _rolling_ and _rocking_ and _rollicking_ about as she staggers along like an upright pig on its trotters. Her tits are squeezed together to maximize cleavage, a nipple poking through one of the hexagonal holes. Her lipstick compliments and her eye shadow matches, all of it inappropriate for a 16 year old girl. Outside she _plonks_ back down into her SAKA wheelchair, letting the ingenious engineering effortlessly take her tonnage.

As she relaxes into her chair like liquid filling a bowl, her bestie congratulates her. Aia is Japanese but _600lbs_. Despite being so wide ( _especially_ in comparison to her 5’ of height) she holds her obesity better than Angelica, able to walk around semi comfortably for up to a minute and still fairly nimble where it counts. She snaps her compact shut and returns it to her breasts. She’s been obsessively admiring her dark, ink eyes, her soft pallor face. She loves her straight black hair and endlessly plays with it, her golden jewelry rattling noisily while her arm fat jiggles. She’s a thick apple shape on somewhat skinnier legs (though still heftily fat-coated), her delicate feet in golden stilettos. Having fully embraced the most decadent and gratuitous of American culture, Aia loves to dress like trailer trash. She has high cut denim shorts, the pockets spilling out from under frayed edges, the back rising right up her crack to show as much cheek as possible. A hot pink thong emerges shamelessly. To match she wears a pink plaid shirt (designer, _$200_ ) tied in a front knot. Her glorious, cherry blossom gut hangs proudly low. Her titties are smaller but for an Asian are still considerable, each bigger than her head. 

_“I knew you’d get him, girl”_ Aia hands Angelica a 12 inch tuna sub, immediately the spoiled teen slops a mushy mess of mayo down her triple chins. Dijon mustard and both types of olives slip between her tits as Angelica basically drinks back the sandwich’s wet internals.

_“Send the text”_ she commands. Aia has Angelica’s cell. She texts Mr. Williams, Angelica has some of her favourite teachers in her phone in case she wants some _extra_ tuition.

_Exited 4 r d8. Wonder what ur gonna get me :P :P_

_“He’s got the hint.”_ Aia celebrates, impressed with the audacity of the plan. _“How many is that now?”_

Angelica grunts, she’s not great at math but by her reckoning if she’s been doing this for a week now and gets 6 guys a day that should be--

_“One hundred and three,”_ she answers _“so one hundred and three presents. Unless they all get me two presents each, that’s… one hundred aaand… ninety. Sick.”_

She returns to her sandwich, crunching back the oniony-meaty mess and releasing a _rattling_ _fart_ that could choke a Chihuahua (and has). That’s Angelica’s play, to get a bunch of dates for Valentine’s Day, collect all the gifts, then break up with them. So far she’s _actually_ scammed about 42 guys. Everyone in Angelica’s clique gets spoiled rotten for Valentine’s Day. Aia for instance has 6 sugar daddies who spoil her and pay for everything in her life. She loves it, getting fucked like the new kid in prison. Aia gets laid more than oriental rugs do. 

Angelica’s boyfriend is suspicious, he knows there’s something going on but Angelica brushed off his concerns, telling him to stop being such a pussy. Truth is, she’s already banged 4 of the dudes she’s arranged dates with, it’s not like she’s asking anyone who isn’t hot. A lot of these guys she’s been meeting while out with her _“friend”_ Rupert, a guy from online who left his wife to spend his money and time on Angelica. As a friend. He’ll take her on platonic trips to the cinema or a motel and she’ll meet a guy in the bathroom or parking lot or on Tinder. She’s already told Rupert what kind of Valentine’s gifts she wants from him (as a friend) and knows Seth will get her something good too.

Angelica smiles at her selfish scheme, patting her tummy happily and helping herself to another foot-long. _“Just the football team and the middle school left to go through and this is looking like the sweetest Valentine’s ever!”_

_~~~_

Daddy misses Angelica. His sweet little chocolate kiss is growing up and spending more time with her boyfriend, or her friend Rupert. He feels a lack of purpose without his darling dumpling around to protect and spoil and love. Sure, there’s his job, but being Chief of Police just doesn’t hold the challenge or excitement of making his Princess happy.

_“She’s getting more independent now,”_ Daddy thinks, _“Now she never waits for me to make her sisters massage her, she just tells them herself. Or last week after we fed her three dinners, she went out for her fourth with her boyfriend.”_

On the mantle is a framed photograph that brings him close to tears as he contemplates his little girl growing up. The picture is of Angelica on her 10th birthday which took place in the back yard and which she shared with her cousin’s 7th birthday. Daddy was so proud of her selflessness, sharing her birthday, looking out for her sweet little cousin. However there were some unfortunate incompatibilities. For instance Angelica insisted she alone was allowed any cake, gifts or guests. She was delighted to tear open the skateboard her cousin had wanted so bad, _snapping_ the minute she stood on it. Also the youngster had a terrible fear of snakes and for _completely unrelated reasons_ Angelica chose snakes as the theme for her birthday. Oh she was so happy, watching her little cousin be forced to hold a heavy boa constrictor, the serpent winding around his terrified, quivering rabbit body. She also had loads of boys at the party, which Daddy wasn’t too happy about. Angelica enjoyed watching Daddy terrify the boys, warning them against trying anything with his little girl. Then she would take each of them up to her room to tutor them. She was so smart and so kind! 

But now she’s growing up. Still, Daddy knows when she needs him. Valentine’s Day is coming up and she _always_ needs him then. The gift he has planned for her this year is _next level_. It’s huge, naturally. When he first saw it he just thought _Angelica._ It’s _so_ her. Daddy can’t wait, the look _on her face_ will be unbelievable. 

His 6 year old daughter Vangie watches from the kitchen, her devious mind working. She sees the gift Daddy is preparing for Angelica, that _gorgeous_ offering, and she wants the same. She’s seen how her other sisters were so easily drafted into slavery and Vangie is _desperate_ to avoid that fate for herself. She wants to be a Princess just like her big sister. Angelica shouldn’t get _all_ the love and _all_ the spoiling just because she came first, she’s not even using Daddy anymore! Vangie only wants what Angelica always had growing up.

Something Angelica never had, however, was a _plan_.

With the Queen gone, off scamming gifts from idiot boys, Vangie gets to work. She’s dressed perfectly in a tight pink, sparkling bikini with the words _“Beach Bitch”_ across the considerable bra. It used to be Angelica’s when she was 2, the hand-me-downs skipping her skinny sisters. Under the bikini bottoms she wears a diaper wide enough to fit her _200lbs_ form. She also wears a pair of 5-inch platform heels, shocking red, boosting her 3’4”. She’s also used Mommy’s old makeup to paint her lips vividly (learned from _guess who_ ) and apply seductive eye shadow. On top of this she’s wearing Angelica’s perfume, _le parfum de salope_ , so she’ll smell like Daddy’s favourite little girl.

The vegetable draw of the fridge is always full of cake. Vangie opens one. The creamy, frosting smell is so alluring to her. She’s a natural fatty and she knows it, even though she’s Angelica’s _best_ servant Vangie is great at gaining weight. She grabs hunks of the cake and spreads it across her naked gut, making sure the inner jam and butter is smeared all over her chubby thighs. She shoves a load into her face, messy, crumbs everywhere. The cake is gone, it’s time to start acting.

_“WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH”_

She squeals like her cousin did when Angelica bit his finger off. Daddy comes rushing in, starved of his instinct to please. He sees his fat little girl on the floor, dressed like a perfect slut, her fat body painted in decadence. Just like his special Angelica.

_“Vangie? What happe--”_

_“WAAAAAHHH! WANT MORE CAKE!!”_ she slams her chubby fists on the ground.

She looks up at Daddy, wearing nothing but his tighty-whities. She gives him great big wet eyes of spoiled frustration and she notices his cock start to grow.

_“Vangie hungwyyy”_ she mews like a sad song.

_“Okay baby but I think those are Angelica’s cakes and--”_

_“WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!”_

Daddy rushes to appease Vangie, grabbing a second cake for her while ordering his other daughters to go get _more cakes_. He’ll need some to replace Angelica’s and more to fill his greedy new little Princess! He shoves great handfuls of cake into her, appreciating his daughter for the first time. The 6 year old guzzles it quickly but poses no challenge to Daddy’s considerable stuffing skills.

_“DADDY_ **SLLUUUURPPP NYOOOOM BRAAARRLL** _wanna sit_ **CHUUUUE GLUMFFF** _on your_ **BUUUUUURPPP** _lap!!”_

Daddy helps his Vangie up onto his lap, his erect cock growing sharp under her little butt. Sure, Angelica isn’t around but that doesn’t mean he’s useless! He is still a father, after all.

_“UMMMMFFFF yeah stick it in me, Daddy, faster! Faster!!”_ Vangie moans, begging to be fed in the suggestive, cruel manner Angelica has mastered. She’s the only one beside Mommy who’s deciphered Angelica’s manipulation and Vangie knows she can do it better.

Daddy smiles, not noticing his daughter smiling larger.

_~~~_

Seth isn’t happy. He’s deeply concerned about his girlfriend. He’s heard rumor she’s asked a couple other guys out and he wants to get to the bottom of it. She’s very likely to bang one of the guys. Despite getting so round, Angelica gets _around_!

Seth knocks on the door, this house is like something out of Downton Abbey. He definitely feels like he doesn’t belong here with his backpack full of weed and his tattoos.

The imposing Butler is not impressed when he answers the door.

_“You must be Ms. Wallows’ guest.”_

He steps aside and Seth enter. It’s huge but he doesn’t have time to take it in as he’s rushed across the grand marble foyer to large, elegant room next to the kitchens. It’s filled with silks and gold and food.

In the centre, spread on her side seductively, is _Bambi_. She’s besties with Angelica and the rest of the Westview High Bitch Queens. Bambi is 14 and a sweetly round _420lbs_. She’s spilling out of her scanty claddings, a cute, soft yellow tank top with little kitty patterns. She also wears a cotton diaper, the thick material _sagging_ and rotten with its fetid cargo. On her feet are sparkling silver stilettos. Obviously she’s spent all day in bed as Seth knows Bambi can’t walk in heels, she’s too retarded. Bambi sucks on her sterilised bottle, 2ltrs of chocolate milk. She drops it, another being handed to her by an oppressed maid. She snuggles her sweat-stained Psyduck plushie, ripped and painted with slopped food along with a dozen other soft toys. Candy bar wrappers litter her mattress and the skirt of her bed, she’s surrounded by pizza boxes and McDonald’s bags. Her hair is dyed purple today which surprisingly plays well against her brown eyes and pale skin. She likes to mix up her hair color but also had a number of wigs since the infant-brained pig likes to _“play dressup.”_

The back of her diaper starts to stain a greenish-brown as Bambi releases an inhuman and _inhumane_ ass-blast. The air thickens with choking stink, the insides of her guts are an obvious battleground of chocolate and grease and pop.

_“OOOPSIE!_ ” Bambi announces, playfully, _“Need changing!”_

Two maids start attending her, releasing even greater stenches as they unfurl the foul package. Though they tightly close it as soon as possible Bambi’s dumps fill the regal room with an evil brown air.

_“Silly baby!”_ she says of herself, now on all fours so her refugee slaves can clean out her asshole.

_“Ms. Wallows, the gentleman who text earlier has arrived.”_

Bambi spots Seth. Instantly a naughty smile graces her pretty face. 

_“UNNFFF Hey Sethy, I looooove when you visit me.”_

She’s like a cat, sexual on all fours, eyeing his body with such interest.

_“Did you break up with Angelica again? ‘coz I’m feeling horny too!”_

Two men enter the room carrying an inflatable paddling pool. It’s filled with chocolate pudding. They place it on her bed in front of her so she can eat like a pig. She dunks her face in instantly, lapping madly at the sugary goop. The second she does she lets loose a hellishly stinking _riptide_ of shit. A maid _screams_ as she’s blasted in the face but other workers jump to action. They place an absorbent pad under the fat bimbo’s anus so she can drop her dumps freely.

Bambi realises who brought in her chocolate pool. One is her father in his 40s, the other is her boyfriend, only 19. Excited by their presence, Bambi starts to drool.

_“Daddy! Come over and take care of your little girl!”_

Her boyfriend steps forward.

_“And my hot stud, too.”_

Her Daddy responds. Together they take care of the spoiled, shitting Princess. Rubbing her gut and kissing her, massaging her butt as she lets loose.

“ **SLUUUURP GLUUUURP** _So Seth, are_ **BUURBBLE NYUUMNYUMM** _yoo gonna fugg me_ **GULLPGULLP SLUUSHHH** _or not?”_

She asks this right in front of her Daddy _and_ her boyfriend. She licks a lip across her messy, chocolate masked face.

_“No, sorry, I actually came to ask--”_

Denied sex, Bambi instantly pouts and whimpers to her two man servants. Daddy starts working off his jeans, his cock instantly presented and hard for his adored daughter. Bambi giggles and opens wide for Daddy. He slips his big hard daddy-cock into her plump, bimbo lips, and her eyes roll upwards in bliss as she enjoys the taste. She blasts out the last of her vile excretions and boyfriend, already naked, works himself inside her, difficult from the back given Bambi’s thigh fat and her giant ass, but he slips up into her and the pleasure on her face is clear. She sucks off Daddy, riding Boyfriend like a piggy on the spit. She _moans_ with indiscriminate pleasure, switching between sucking Daddy’s cock and slurping up the thick pond of chocolate. Daddy spreads the sweet, caramel pudding all over his cock and Bambi returns to her favourite dick, sucking hungrily. All her South American slave workers ignore this, apparently a regular occurrence at Bambi’s palace.

_“Uhh, actually, Bambi, I came to ask about Angelica--”_

_“She’s not here”_ Bambi interrupts between sucking Daddy clean and lapping at her chocolate swamp.

_“No, I just wanted to ask if you knew anything about her plans.”_

Daddy starts whacking it as Bambi sticks her tongue out greedily.

_“She wants to marry someone rich and then divorce them.”_

_“No, I don’t mean in general, I mean for Valentine’s Day.”_

Bambi sees Daddy is close to cumming and a malicious smile crosses her face.

_“SWITCH!”_

Obedient to their fat little bimbo Princess, Daddy and Boyfriend swap ends. As Boyfriend starts fucking her in the face Bambi moans and groans with the taste of her own pussy juice. She nearly cums right there as Daddy slides into her, both ramming so hard all 3 of them blow it immediately. Only Bambi is allowed to enjoy it though. She collapses, a straw brought to her so she can still slurp back the last of her gooey chocolate pool. Daddy and Boyfriend both have to present their sticky cocks to her so she can guzzle back their jizz. They each cum over her soft pink tongue, together, their tributes dripping down her chubby face as she licks both men dry. Once they’re clean they return to whatever their other job is, preparing her dinner or buying her presents. 

_“Bambi? Did Angelica say anything about her plans for Valentine’s?”_

Bambi’s sleepy eyes realise Seth is still here. She smiles, still somehow horny.

_“Nu-uh, she told me what she was planning but I forgot. I do have my own life to deal with you know.”_

As she says this the Butler enters with a cell phone. _“Ms. Wallows, the young Tyrone gentleman sent you a dick pick.”_ He holds the phone for her to inspect and she approves. _“Very good, ma’am, I will arrange your meeting for later tonight.”_ He leaves.

Bambi returns to Seth, her manicured fingers slipping down the front of her fresh diapey as slaves massage her.

_“Buuuuut”_ Bambi continues, playing with herself, _“she probably is just using it to cheat on you. Why don’t you teach her a lesson and give this little baby what she needs?”_

Seth can’t deny Bambi’s hot but he has to turn her down, instead texting his girl and asking her out on Valentine’s Day. Angelica is the love of his life, and he has to find out if it’s going to stay that way.

_~~~_

Angelica spreads herself over 3 chairs, her hips spilling over the sides. Thin lackeys, the cheerleaders who do the actual cheerleading, bring her trays of hot dogs and fries and burgers. She _wolfs_ these down while the newer girls serve Angelica’s underlings, Aia, Diamond and Mercedes.

The fattest is Mercedes, Angelica’s “ _black friend.”_ She’s 530lbs and wearing nothing but a burgundy body suit that reaches as high as her bust. Her thick thighs are on display, squelching and pressing freely. Fluffy red sliders fit lazily on her fat feet while the rest of her blubbery body sparkles with various jewellery. Her twin brother massages her buffalo shoulders, her mighty water wings and her saddlebag hips.

Diamond is smaller at 395lb, dressed in adorable short black denim overalls that stretch

just enough to cradle her fat apple belly. Her dark hair is done up in wild sprouting bunches, her cruel blue eyes intently enjoying the younger girls being bullied.

The 4 of them feed like Skeksis, messily and indiscriminate. Diamond _snaps_ at a new initiate who gets too close to her dessert, letting the skinny girl know her place. 

Angelica is annoyed.

_“_ **CHEEEWWWSHH MRRRFFFFF** _My azzhole boy-fren_ **NYOOOMMNYOMM SLOPP** _juzz asked me oud_ **BLUUURPFP GLUURRKKK** _on fuggin VA-REN-DINE’S DAY_ **GUUULLLLPPPP** _of all nights!!”_

She yells at one of the new Grade 9 cheerleaders to go empty the vending machine for her. Angelica wipes her mustard-smeared face with the back of her flabby wrist.

_“_ **BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRPPPPPPPPPPPPP** _I’ll have to ignore him, I can’t have anything fucking up my scheme--”_

_“ATTENTION STUDENTS!”_ It’s the Vice-Principal, he gets _booed_ and searches the crowd for the culprit, _“Stop that! My therapists say I have to avoid esteem attacks!”_ He’s been disrespected his whole life and has _no idea_ why. Vice-Principal Tickles continues. _“Anyway, the Principal has had another of his oh so amaaazing ideas. We’re going to have a cutest couple competition. That’s it, that’s why HE got the promotion. Anyway the cutest couple will receive this.”_

The fries fall from Angelica’s mouth as her jaw drops. Vice-Principal Tickles holds up a _$25 Chipotle Gift Card!!_ She _loves_ Chipotle, it gives her the shits but it’s _worth it_! Sure, $25 is nothing to Angelica, she spends more than that on snacks at the cinema, _way_ more. She just _has_ to win it. Or, to be more precise, she has to make sure nobody else does.

Vice-Principal Tickles continues, _“Not this exact one, this is what my bank gave me instead of refunding the money I accidentally sent those brown guys. The competition will be decided on Valentine’s Day during the lunch hour and I’ll be judging, so don’t think everyone’s gonna vote for you just because you’re a gay couple or whatever you kids are into these days! Alright, that’s it, get lost!”_

He steps down, narrowly avoiding a hurled textbook.

_“FUCK!”_ Angelica laments, _“I want to win that gift card but if I enter everyone I’ve asked out will know I’m playing them! If I accept my presents I can’t win the card… DAMNIT!!”_

This is _real_ tension. A _true_ dilemma. PURE drama! What does she do?? Does Angelica win the competition or scam her boyfriends? Since when did telling so many lies come back to bite you? And why do bad things happen to such good people? 

She pounds her chubby fist heavily on the table. Angelica really does not like when things don’t go her way.

_~~~_

Daddy is disappointed. The plan had been for Angelica to stay at home all Valentine’s Day so she could receive gifts from her admirers. She always has so many, but now apparently there’s some cutest couple competition at school so Angelica won’t be home. Apparently there was _“a lot at stake”_ which possibly she’d only said because she was eating steak at the time. He doesn’t know when he’s going to spend some serious time with her next.

Still, he has Vangie to be a father for. His other daughters, the _non_ -fat ones, don’t need him that much, they already know how to cook, clean expensive clothing, give expert massages, apply makeup to someone who’s frantically eating and get shit stains out of thongs, they have all the skills they’ll ever need. Vangie however is still his little girl, she still needs to be protected and spoiled.

He can’t stop thinking about last night. Vangie woke him up at 2 o’clock in the morning saying she wanted McDonald’s and he had to go get her some. He was halfway there when he realised it wasn’t Angelica he was collecting for. When he returned with her 40 Big Macs, 200 extra-large fries, 60 apple pies, 50 XXL chocolate milk shakes and numerous cups of their special sauce, she was ready for him. Vangie’s _210lbs_ of 6-year-old blubber was in one of Angelica’s night dresses from when the spoiled Princess was 2. The _deep red_ velour material was inappropriately sensual, ripped in many places and permanently stained with long forgotten pizza grease and peanut butter. On her feet were little pink bunny slippers. Once vividly pink, they were discoloured in sweat and ever-so-slightly shit-splattered. On her head sat a casual _$6,500_ ruby tiara ( _pre-tax_ ) of glistening gold. She was already eating her 18th pack of Maryland double-fudge brownie flavored cookies. Empty plastic trays and packaging lay among a perimeter of smithereens crumbs surrounding the obese child. She ordered him to climb into bed so he could feed her and she _demanded_ he strip to his boxer-briefs. She didn’t give a reason but Daddy obeyed. She snuggled up on her Daddy, wriggling her little butt _snugly_ into his crotch and _kicking_ her legs so her hips bounced up and down against Daddy’s cock. His _steel_ erection dug into the back of Vangie and she giggled sweetly. He came in no time at all, filling his underwear with a thick glob of sticky Daddy love. He could not get up to clean or pee though, because Vangie’s heavy, _selfish_ bulk was comfortable. Her head rested back in the crook of his neck, the fat little girl enjoying the sensation of Daddy’s 5 o’clock shadow brushing bristly against her sock neck. She loved the smell of him, it made her rub her premature tatas. Daddy began stuffing her with fries as she wriggled happily on top of him. He came 4 more times before Vangie was stuffed and fell asleep, filling her diaper and pinning Daddy down. 

He almost hits a cat while reminiscing, slamming the brakes and swerving and fortunately only hitting a homeless guy. He can’t stop, Vangie won’t allow it, but eventually Daddy spots the hobo staggering up in his rear-view mirror.

They pull into the Ice Cream Bar parking lot, Vangie _cooing_ happily in her extra-wide booster seat. She’s crammed into her XXL Elsa costume, the light blue material hugging tightly to her softness. She’s made Daddy cut the skirt shorter, her steadily filling diaper sagging beneath the reduced hemline. On her feet she wears seductively matching blue high heel pumps. The amount of Angelica’s old jewelry she’s wearing plus play-jewelry is enough to pay for her own ransom. She suckles back a 4ltr of cream soda through the new SAKA-straw, a pacifier like device that siphons liquids into a user’s mouth so they needn’t exhaust their lungs.

In an old stroller pulled from the garage Daddy wheels Vangie in through the entrance, an accessibility ramp installed for his first little Princess. The cool air soothes Vangie’s gut and instantly she releases a relaxed fart. Some of the staff spot Daddy enter and the PTSD is obvious on their faces. At least 12 people have quit this place from having to serve Angelica, those who remained are now rightfully terrified. They suffer traumatic flashbacks to various visits, like when Angelica was being rewarded for her straight Cs, or when Daddy and Mommy divorced and Angelica insisted they celebrate. She also visits every May 4th, the anniversary of a day Daddy didn’t get his little girl enough ice cream, they come back so he can make recompense. Oh, and July 18th, National Ice Cream Day.

_“Mr. Brown has entered the building!”_ the teenage co-manager speaks frantically into his headset. Other staff members come to the front, craning their heads. Some swearing as they spot Daddy.

_“Did he bring her?”_

_“Looks like the little sister this time.”_

_“He made another one?!”_

Daddy helps Vangie into her booth, pulling the table away to fit her gut. He unloads a number of Beef and Cheddar Burgers from Arby’s to occupy her and goes to place her considerable order. He yells for one of the staff to come out and face him and finally a nervous teen appears. He yells at the kid some more, telling him not to mess this time up like they always do. He returns to keep feeding Vangie with the guarantee her food will be ready soon. They’re sat next to the display fridge that holds frozen treats and ice cream bars and--

_“BIRTHDAY CAKE!”_ Vangie reaches out desperately for the treat, coated in icing with a big fat _4_ in the middle.

_“Sorry, baby, that’s some other little girl’s birthday cake. We’ll get you your own to take home, yeah?”_

With malicious envy Vangie looks over at the birthday party, some 4 year old bitch celebrating happily with her friends and family. Vangie is disappointed but is still a beginner, she’s just happy for the platter of banana splits being brought to her by nervous staff. She slurps in on the first one, making sure to do the suggestive sucking thing with the banana Angelica always does for Daddy. Vangie has no idea what it is but emulates her obese sister nonetheless, whipped cream smeared over her face. She gets through 20 of these, coating herself in strawberry sauce and crushed nuts. She watches the birthday girl and her party sat at the bar. Vangie can’t stand the sight of it, other little girls being spoiled and given gifts when Vangie has _nothing_. She wolfs down 14 ice cream sandwiches. She’s starting to get pissed off.

_“Wow, such a good girl”_ Daddy praises Vangie, stuffing her with great scoops of parfait, _“Such a clever, special girl just like your big sister!”_

Vangie _fumes_ , it’s _her_ who’s meant to be the centre of attention, not that fat _bitch_!

Daddy is reminiscing. He brought Angelica here when she was 8-years-old on the first day it opened. She was only 250lbs, not much fatter than Vangie, but a little butterball through and through. They were coming from the beach so Angelica was in her hot-pink Cinderella bikini. She was 3’10” but perfectly spherical, very much the proportions of an oven, her shelves of squelchy swaddling dangling over the sides of her bikini bottoms, the back string disappearing between her wobbling ass cheeks. Matching rose strappy high-heels encrusted with diamonds adorned her feet, not that she walked much, she had a _big strong_ Daddy to carry her around. A sparkling tiara sat on her soft golden hair, her nails long and sharp, professionally manicured, _dragged teasingly_ along Daddy’s strong back. He was in nothing but his swim shorts and sandals.

_“DADDY!! PWINCESS WANT CHICKEN STWIPS!!”_ Angelica could smell them, her tiny piglet nose wriggling furiously to drink in the air, telling her everything that was on their menu without having to look. She ate so much that day, she almost put them out of business. She was demanding food so fast their ice cream machine broke down.

_“_ **BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURPPPPPPPPP** _Yeah that always happens”_ the young Angelica petulantly dismissed. Daddy asked what kind of machine they had and they answered a GelatPro. Angelica started crying, through experience she and Daddy had intimate knowledge of different ice cream machines. A GelatPro wouldn’t be fixed until tomorrow the latest.

_“Get me out of here, Daddy!”_ she announced, lifting her arms. However, instead of letting her lift him she demanded to be placed on the bench and before Daddy knew, Angelica had bent over, pulled down her bikini bottoms and released a hellish storm of shit _all over_ the restaurant floor. Two servers got blasted, their pristine white uniforms decimated in defecation, all because they had no ice cream left for Angelica. He was so proud of his little girl, showing the world they can’t push her around!

He recounts this story to Vangie who’s bored of hearing about her sister for the 5- _billionth_ time.

_“Daddy! Vangie nee foo! Nee foo!!”_

She’s right, his obese baby has finished off the last of the fries, chugged the salt shaker and emptied the bottles of ketchup and mustard. Daddy snaps out of his story. He lifts Vangie off his lap, placing her gently down so he can go get her a replacement order of food while devotedly kissing her chub.

_“I’m sorry, special girl. Daddy will go get you food now, my poor, precious Angelica.”_

He walks off, not realising his mistake. Vangie is _beside_ herself with anger at being called _Angelica_. she has to make her mark, _now_! With great effort (her gut filled with greasy, fattening fare) she manages to pull herself up onto the table where she stands precariously. She wobbles uneasily, delicate in her slut-shamingly high heels. She unclasps her diapey, letting the rancid package _PLOP_ heavily to the table, it’s foul liquid contents spilling everywhere. She bends over, ass bare out and _SHITS_ like nobody has shit before. The 4-year-old girl celebrating her birthday is _assaulted_ with a blanket of brown pain, burning and burying the weak child. The other kids are painted in Vangie’s diarrhea, screaming with misery as the fat little girl _giggle_ s merrily. All of their food and drinks are obviously destroyed, but it’s the presents Vangie concentrates on, now under a pile of foul dung and digestions. The parents are coated too, grandparents knocked clean over by the force of her asshole. The scene from outside is unbelievable, passersby able to see everything inside due to the restaurant’s glass walls. One moment all they see is a birthday party for a young girl with cerebral palsy (not that that’s relevant) and the next minute there’s just a wall of shit as if the pipes have backed up and the entire establishment is flooded with sewage. It’s just the one side though, the mighty blast covering such an impressive range all light is blocked out.

Although Vangie was aiming for the birthday party she manages to hit her second target. She’s _pissed_ Daddy called her Angelica and as he returns from placing her order he too is showered in filth. In mere seconds the brown hurricane has transformed him into a statue of feculence, totally coated his little girl’s shit. This is a huge gamble for Vangie, Angelica has _never_ done this to Daddy and he could take it either way. Still, he shouldn’t have done her wrong like that. The roar of her farting anus fades to a chorus of splattering turds. The attendees of the birthday party are _screaming_ , tying to file out and even abandoning their children just to escape the stench. A number of buried babies’ cries grow silent.

_“VANGIE!!”_ the petulant princess screams at Daddy, wiping thick clods of sticky shit from his face, _“NOT GELLYCA! ME! VANGIE!”_

Daddy realises what he did wrong and his shoulders drop. _“Oh, my poor little Vangie, I’m so sorry. You just want to be loved too and Daddy’s been overlooking you. I’m so sorry baby--”_

He reaches out to pick her up but she _squeals_.

_“Gotcha, wash my hands first…”_

He wades through the thick slurry of shit to find a hose outside so he can take his little girl home and start treating her properly. Vangie looks back to the freezer and the now unclaimed birthday cake. She licks her lips. 

_~~~_

Angelica’s phone is blowing up. She must have over 60 dates by now and is deciding which of them should help her win the Chipotle gift card. Then again, she could just _not_ enter the cutest couple contest and let _someone else_ win… _no!_ Why should another bitch get a prize for being cute when _she’s_ so special? But then her co-winner will be the only boy she gets to spend Valentine’s with (apart from Daddy and her _actual_ boyfriend). Angelica is frustrated, _“Nobody else in the world has ever gone through anything this bad!”_

At home, her sisters are going through something far worse. Abandoned by his eldest, Daddy is now obedient to his little Vangie. She relaxes on the couch watching Peppa Pig while Daddy has his two middle daughters fetch her candy and ice cream and all sorts of fattening fare. She wears nothing but her own _brand new_ tiara with sapphires, a tight pink tube top with matching velvet booty shorts. On her feet are bright pink Ugg kids boots. Vangie relaxes as Daddy massages her chubby belly. Things are finally starting to go _her_ way in this household! 

_~~~_

Now Seth knows Angelica is up to something, he isn’t about to ignore Bambi’s warning of infidelity. He texted Angelica a couple of days ago saying he’s coming over some time on Valentine’s Day but hasn’t heard back from her.

The doorbell _chimes_ and a Japanese gentleman answers.

_“Yes, hello Mr. Akatsuki, I’m here to visit Aia, sir.”_

He steps aside for Seth. Inside the house are very few clues to Aia’s Japanese heritage. Instead there are hundreds of pictures of Aia everywhere, the 15 year old dominating the home’s attention. There are oil portraits of her in denim short-shorts and tank tops, photos galore of her as a child. Seth is lead through to the back yard where Aia reclines on a pool lounger while her mother brings her cans of Budweiser. She’s clearly not old enough to drink but she has the tight grip of an Asian dictator over her family. Her 600lbs is hanging and wobbling out of a super tight, skimpy _American flag_ bikini. She inspects Seth through a pair of cat eye sunglasses, her hair done up in black bunches. 

_“Sethy,”_ she smiles, _“come to get revenge on Angelica?”_ she opens her legs.

_“Revenge? For what?”_

_“Oh nothing!”_ Aia sneers as she rolls on her side, showing off her butt. She snaps her fingers at the old Japanese woman working the barbecue grill. Her grandparents preparing cheeseburgers and hotdogs and fries, all for her. Aia’s grandpa brings over a stack of onion rings, stuttering something obedient in his broken English.

_“HEY! YOU’RE NOT IN GOBBLEDYGOOK-LAND NOW, START SPEAKING AMERICAN!!”_ she screams at the defeated old man. She’s long since denounced her heritage, decrying the Japanese values of hard work, considering others, and respecting your elders in favor of American laziness, gluttony and selfishness. She’s made her parents remove anything of their culture from the house and is forcing her grandparents to learn English. Her rage is well known, anyone who describes her as remotely non-American gets _screamed_ at. One time at the movies a weeb started talking to her, opening with _“Konnichi wa”_ and asking what her favorite anime was. She nearly scratched his eyes out before the kid was pulled away by his friends. She’s even forcing her family to change their last name from _Akatsuki_. Right now she’s torn between _Hepburn_ and _Kennedy_. Aia continues.

_“I guess Angelica never told you about the competition at school.”_

_“What competition?”_

Aia’s very drunk at this point, two emptied 24 crates of beer next to her

_“_ **HIC** _The Cutest Couple contest, she’s trying to_ **HIC** _decide whether to go up with some_ **HIC** _random and win the $25 Chipotle gift card or keep her scam going with all her Valentine’s_ **HIC** _dates.”_

_“I should have known”_ Seth laments. He really should have, it’s the same scheme Angelica’s been running since she was 12. _“So she has to choose between a $25 gift card and all those guys’ gifts?”_

Seth thinks about it, understanding now _exactly_ what he means to Angelica. He decides its time for him to do something.

Half an hour later he’s in front of Bambi again. He catches her just as she’s leaving to go see Disney on Ice with her boyfriend. This time she’s in a tight, sangria purple velvet dress. The bust of her diaper is visible underneath, her shoulders draped in a pure white fur jacket, diamond stilettos on her feet. Since she’s in heels she’s unable to walk so is snug in her SAKA chair. She carries a matching purple purse with a number of food-stained Barbie dolls sticking out plus dozens of cheeseburgers while a feeding tube pumps ice cream into her.

_“Bambi,”_ Seth watches the infantile teen girl, sucking back her feeding mixture, her eyes _narrow_ in on him, _“I need something from you.”_

Bambi looks at Seth’s crotch and smiles.

_~~~_

Finally it’s Valentine’s Day morning. The contest is in a couple of hours. Angelica’s latest plan is _flawless_. She’s invited all the dates to her house throughout the day exactly 5 minutes apart from each other. Rupert will pretend to be her Daddy, accept the gifts then tell them she’s not feeling well and that she’ll call them, which she won’t. Meanwhile she’ll be at school winning the Cutest Couple contest. She’s thought about this plan for well over a minute and can’t think of any way it can go wrong.

Rupert’s car pulls up to her house. Angelica gives her loyal, platonic sugar-daddy a kiss with tongues, as a friend, running her fat hand along his swelling cock. She orders him to run in and fetch her contest outfit, a string top with star-patterned breast cups revealing practically _everything_ , tight leopard print leggings and her black _“hooker boots.”_ Her hair is done up in space buns and glitter applied across her sweet face. She waits in the car, munching at the thirteenth of 20 KFC family buckets Rupert bought her. She starts flipping through her messages, greasy fingers smudging the screen as she makes sure every guy confirmed her highly organised schedule of gift deliveries. What she sees makes her overworked heart _skip_ a beat.

_Seth is coming over!!_

She must have missed his text saying he’d be by _today_ to bring her gift. _SHIT!_ What if he finds out?? She can’t have him breaking up with her, not while he still owes her a present. Angelica starts to FaceTime her boyfriend but he’s not answering. A horrible thought strikes Angelica, what if he’s already here? What if he’s inside and Rupert or one of her sisters lets it slip about her scheme. She tries FaceTime again and again but no luck. She tries calling the house, knowing Daddy is home, but for some reason he’s not answering. The same goes for Rupert. No response! This is the worst case scenario. She’s going to have to be a strong, independent woman and do the unthinkable. _Stop eating and go inside!_

With a _huff_ she pushes open the door, smacking it off Daddy’s cruiser but she doesn’t care. Unfortunately it’s been snowing out which means Angelica is ill-dressed in her stripper miniskirt and sports bra. The cold stings her blubber, goose pimples raising across the great swathes of her pinkness. On top of this she’s just necked about 16lts of Fanta and can feel it sloshing around in her stomach, taunting her as the weight of her feasting tries to displace her. The path up to her house is icy, cracking under her vastness but every so often she feels herself slipping and panics with the thought. There’s no way she would be able to get up by herself. She’s crying as her drumstick thighs rub against one another as if she’s trying to wade through herself. She’s crying, struggling in her high heels as she trots precariously along the hazardous pathway. Despite the cold she’s red and sweating with the effort, her bones aching. It takes nearly 5 minutes of exhausted _panting_ , shivering and cursing Seth and Rupert and everyone not here to do this for her.

Finally she reaches the front door, leaning on it to rest before finally pushing it open. She staggers in, her gut and hips bouncing wildly with the effort. Her formerly strawberry body is raspberry red from the unimaginable hardship of walking 20 feet! She plunks down in her SAKA chair, the release of pressure on her pained piggy feet indescribable. Where is that asshole Rupert?! And Seth better not be here already! She glides into the lounge and is _horrified_ by what she sees.

The fold-out couch, _her_ couch, is covered in mounds of cakes, candy and chocolate as well as feeding garbage, wrappers and bones and empty pop bottles. In the middle of it all is fucking _VANGIE_ , way fatter than Angelica remembers her being. She’s dressed like a slut in a pink leather miniskirt, platform high heels and a tight pink tube top across her little breasts reading _“SINGLE BUT DADDY’S.”_ Her makeup is evocative, her hair exquisitely coiffed, she’s adorned in jewelry and slopped in food. Worst of all, DADDY is in his briefs serving her! It looks just like a scene from her childhood and Angelica is _not_ having it!!!

_“WHAT THE FUCK!!!!”_ she screams, suddenly everyone sees her there. Rupert stops gawking. _“What’s going on?”_

_“Gelly-belly”_ Daddy greets her, _“I’m just taking care of your little sister, do you need something baby?”_

She looks to Vangie, the smug smile on her young face. Angelica realises, this is what happens when she lets her guard down. While she’s been with different boys and trying to get as many presents as possible, Daddy has slipped away from her. Vangie’s once adorable idolising has turned into an obsession with usurping Angelica’s place as Princess of this house.

Angelica lets out a helpless _wail_ for attention but Vangie matches with her own. Daddy is caught between them, his sweet firstborn now outgrowing him, or his darling youngest, now set to be both fattest _and_ sluttiest of the two. He turns to Vangie.

_“Vangie, Daddy’s little baby, don’t cry.”_

Vangie smiles, having won, and throws her arms out for a hug from Daddy. Everything is falling in to place for Angelica, refining her perspective. Her priorities reshuffling. She doesn’t care about the competition or the dates anymore. She wants _Daddy_.

_“But I’M your little girl, Daddy! I’m your spoiled special Princess! Your little gelly-belly!”_

_“Nu-uh!”_ Vangie argues, _“Me the baby! Me Daddy’s precious Princess!”_

Angelica starts to cry but is ignored. It means nothing now, she cries when she’s hungry, tired, when she wants more presents. Vangie on the other hand never cries, so when she starts _fake_ crying Daddy is there straight away, rubbing his little girl’s belly. This will not do. Angelica realises throughout her life there’s only been one thing she ever needed, no matter how greedy she got. There’s only ever been one true love for her. She loves her Daddy and there’s _no way_ she’s losing him to some upstart little slut. Angelica decides, it’s time to _go nuclear_ , there’s still _one thing_ she can offer Daddy that Vangie can’t.

_“Daddy, I have a Valentine’s gift for you.”_

Everyone turns to her. They’re in shock, Angelica has never got anyone a Valentine’s gift before. Daddy watches as she hoists herself out of her chair, helped heavily by Rupert. Angelica peels off her sweat and drool soaked tube top, similarly removing her tight booty shorts, allowing them to fall to her chubby ankles. With one swift motion she lets her hair fall into golden waves of seductive bliss. She stands there, naked except her jewellery and heels.

_“I love you Daddy, I want you to be my first.”_

Her whole pink pliancy is on display, her stretch-marked gut glistening in sweat and naked for Daddy. Her supple, round tits sitting comfortably bouncy with all the vitality of youth. Every shelf of hip fat on display, her waist in all its width. She’s like a cloud of pink, giving Daddy her most innocent look. 

_“But, baby--”_

Angelica doesn’t give him time to argue, she’s already waddled over to Daddy, her pink nakedness jiggling and swinging. She kisses him on the lips, sucking and prodding her tongue through and running her manicured nails through his hair. She _moans_ as his strong hands swim through her ripples of fat. His arms outstretch as he massages her hips, reaching around to grope her blubbery ass. Angelica mixes innocent whimpers with groans of lascivious delight. She pushes her boulder titties in his face and he starts sucking, tugging erotically at her nipple as he rolls it about his tongue.

_“Ummm yeah Daddy, show your little girl how much you love her.”_

Vangie is pissed, shoving chocolate into her mouth.

_“EYY_ **SLUUUUURPP SLOPPP** _wadd are yoo_ **BUUUUUUURPPPPP** _dooin?”_

Angelica ignores her and pushes Daddy back onto the bed.

Vangie climbs off, frustrated. She tries to get between Daddy and Angelica but he just shepherds her aside. Vangie _screams_ and waddles out of the room.

With the limited mobility available to her Angelica kisses down Daddy’s naked, chiselled chest towards his crotch. His cock is steel beneath his briefs and Angelica runs her thick, glossed, bimbo lips across it. She teases it with her mouth before ripping the underwear clean off. His cock is sticky with pre-cum, more than eager for her. She makes sure to hide her lust, giving Daddy her most innocent, baby eyes.

_“Daddy you’re so big”_ she simpers, breathily, _“I’m just a little girl…”_ she supresses a lustful smile as that comment elicits another swell of excited pre-cum. She runs her tongue along the head greedily, well experienced in these matters. Her fat lips wrap around the end, slowly working up and down the shaft like cushions. She runs her nails _teasingly_ across his scrotum, gently pumping his shaft. Angelica’s dreamed of sucking Daddy’s cock since she was 10 years old and now it’s actually happening. She feels him growing stiffer, the sign he’s about to cum. Cruelly, she pulls away, playing the innocent.

_“Is that good, Daddy?”_

But she doesn’t let him answer, instead clambering atop Daddy’s hot naked body, working his cock between her fat thighs and lowering herself down. She feels Daddy deep inside her as most of him disappear beneath her great gut. She scratches her long nails _sharply_ down his pectorals, he rocks her back and forth.

_“It’s okay, Daddy, it doesn’t count with us. Daddy’s cock doesn’t count. I’ll ALWAYS be your little girl. YOUR personal virgin.”_

_“Oh fuck… baby girl… my little Princess…”_

She feels him grow ever harder inside her, enjoying the sensation of being Daddy’s slut. Before long the pretence of inexperience is too difficult to maintain and Angelica rides her Daddy’s cock rough as she enjoys his lust. He cums inside her and she arrives simultaneously, sweating and red. She collapses on the bed, snuggling into him. She’s missed the competition but realises how little that means as she spreads her weight over her big strong Daddy, falling asleep together. 

_~~~_

Angelica wakes up a few hours later. Vangie is nowhere to be seen, her sisters are passed out and Rupert has left. Daddy is dressed again, he’s bringing her pancakes and ice cream, all kinds of treats and sweets.

_“How’s my little Valentine’s?”_ he smiles at her. She has him back.

Seth enters, he got here a little while ago but has been waiting for her to wake up.

_“Hey”_ he greets her, unsure what to say. Angelica is a little shifty, she’s not usually _entirely_ naked in front of Daddy. _“Look, Angelica, over the past few days I’ve been really worried about losing you and all the stress and all the heartbreak and all the rumours about you have made me realise… I’m so in love with you.”_

Angelica is confused, having been bracing herself for yet another breakup.

_“I don’t care what you get up to, I know all this troublemaking is part of the Angelica package and a girl like you deserves everything she wants. So, well, I got this for you.”_

Her eyes light up in joy as he presents his offering.

_“IS THAT A $25 CHIPOTLE GIFT CARD!?!”_

_“Yeah, me and Bambi entered the contest in your place and we won this for you. She actually kinda looks like you in her blonde wig. Though I did have to give her something in return for her help and--”_

_  
“GIMME GIMME GIMME!”_ Angelica lunges forward, snatching the card. She hasn’t lost after all! Seth makes her so happy sometimes and even though he isn’t as spoiling or as good a lay as Daddy she’s _so_ in love with him.

 _  
“You’ll probably want this one, too!”_ he quips, revealing a second gift card.

_“You bought me another one?”_

_“No babe, that one was Vice-Principal Tickles’, I beat him up after the contest and stole it.”_

Angelica is so pleased with Seth’s loyalty and effort she grabs his lapel and pulls him in for a kiss. She notices Daddy’s jealousy and it makes her pussy squirm with desire. She toys with the idea of asking for a threesome before deciding she probably shouldn’t tell Seth about her Daddy dalliance. Couples have to have _some_ secrets. She even forgives his lacklustre Valentine’s gift (200lbs of chocolate, _$3000_ worth of negligee, several items of jewelry and a new computer) due to his loyalty.

_“Oh Princess,”_ Daddy starts, _“While you were sleeping a LOT of guys came by and dropped off gifts for you and--”_

Angelica cuts him off, hoping not to upset Seth. _“Oh yeah, they must be from my OnlyFans, just bring them in.”_

Angelica can’t believe her luck, Daddy knew exactly what was going on when so many boys started coming to the door. He accepted the gifts on her behalf then threatened that if they ever come back he’ll have their cars towed.

_“Well in that case my little Gelly-belly, maybe I should bring in my Valentine’s gift to you.”_

She smiles imagining what kind of wares she’s about to receive when the offering is wheeled in, making her _and_ Seth swear in disbelief.

It’s a statue of Angelica made of _pure_ chocolate. It’s her in edible form, life sized, 4’9” and almost as wide, perfectly detailed with every chin, every crevice, right down to her perk nipples constantly poking beneath the chocolate statue’s slutty chocolate tank top. Angelica drools, wordless, she simply lays back in bed as her boys bring it to her piece by piece. She giggles as her head is cut off and she’s allowed to eat her own chubby face, her log-sized arms, her enormous tits. Seth smiles at his baby girl eating herself.

He decides not to mention the strange FaceTime he got from her earlier today, how he saw her going the whole hog with Daddy. She doesn’t need to know he knows.

He’s just glad he has a screen-recorder on his phone!

_~~~_

_“So, you’re sure about this…”_ Rupert asks as he drives down the freeway, _“You want to be my girlfriend?”_ A solid erection sprouts in the silver fox’s pants.

_“Yes!”_ Vangie snaps, impatient. Her arms are crossed, lips pouting. All that effort and for what? Angelica is still in charge.

_“Great, once we get to your mom’s I’ll order you all the pizza you can eat. I hope she has some bigger clothes for you, before long you’re going to be as greedy as your big sister!”_

He drives on, oblivious. Vangie smiles as she thinks to herself, _“Before long, I’LL be the BIG sister.”_

_Nobody_ will forget this Valentine’s Day for a _very_ long time!


End file.
